Oboeteiru? Watashitachi no Ai
by SaphSoul
Summary: FeldtXLockon. Everyone thought Neil was dead, but is he? What will Feldt do if he's really alive? Will things go back to the way they were?
1. The Meeting

Hi guys! I decided to do a LockonXFeldt fic. This is going to be a chapter fic, but only if I get enough support for it. Anyway, here we go! By the way, the title "Oboeteiru? Watashi-tachi no Koi" means "Do you Remember our love?" Refering to Feldt's thoughts, begging Lockon to remember their relationship.

-Saph

* * *

Feldt Grace stared at the grave. She had asked Tieria where Lockon's grave was, no, asking wasn't what she had done, she had begged. Tieria, although he couldn't understand human emotions, had felt the desperation in her voice, like she would break if she didn't go, so he had told her. The next day Feldt had asked for permission to go to Earth for personal reasons, Sumeregi had seen her crying on many occasions after Lockon's death and felt the need to let her go. And so here she was, staring at the grave of the only man she had ever loved, and ever will love.

"Lockon...no...Neil Dylandy..." She whispered.

"Lockon, Lockon. Feldt loves Lockon." Haro chirped at her side. Feldt had stopped reprimanding the little robot for saying that, because it was true. "Lockon, Lockon, Lockon, Lockon." Haro's voice came from further away as it repeated that one name. Feldt didn't look at it, knowing that it was also somehow sad.

"Hey, where'd you come from, little guy?" A male voice asked. The voice snapped Feldt out of her reverie and she turned to look for the source of the voice. Why was it so familiar?

"Lockon, Lockon." Haro continued to chirp.

"Ha ha! Stop that, little guy, don't you have somewhere to go back to?" The voice was filled with laughter, just like it was before. Feldt finally located the source.

The cemetery was on a hill, so she had to look down, but what she saw was defiantly there. At the bottom of the hill was Haro, and it was bouncing around the legs of-

"Lockon!" Feldt exclaimed as she practically fell from the cliff to meet him. It couldn't be true, could it? They had never found his body so he wasn't confirmed to be dead. But could it be possible that the man in front of her was Lockon Stratos? Even if it was a mirage she didn't care. She just wanted to be in the arms of the man she held so dear. She stared at him, opening and closing her mouth, unable to find the right words. She wanted so badly to hug him, and have him hug her back.

"Is he yours?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance. He gestured to Haro. Feldt didn't respond. What was he talking about? Surely he remembered Haro, right? His partner through countless missions, the thing that he loved more than anything. Well, maybe one exception. But how could he not remember? "Is something wrong?" He asked, seeing her face.

"Y-You really don't remember?" Feldt managed to gasp out. "Y-You-re Neil Dylandy, right?" She asked. The man looked at her quizzically.

"How do you know my name? Do you know me?" He asked. Feldt's eyes filled with tears as she turned away and ran the opposite direction. "Ah! Wait!" The man that claimed to be Neil Dylandy called, trying to grab her arm. He caught her wrist and gently pulled her towards him. "Please wait." He said as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Did you know me?" He asks again. Feldt nods. "If so, can you help me?" He asks. Feldt looks at him. "You see, I really don't remember anything about myself. I woke up in a hospital and the doctors said I was lucky to be alive, whatever that meant. They said that I must have amnesia because I couldn't remember anything before waking up. They said that if I was lucky enough to find someone that knew me before the accident I might be able to find out who I was." He laughed. Feldt's jaw dropped. "Pretty weird, huh? A total stranger grabbing you and telling you he has amnesia, who wouldn't be freaked out?" He said when he saw her face. "Well, I'll be leaving now." He said as he turned to leave.

"W-Wait! Lockon!" She called to his retreating back. He turned around.

"Why do you two call me that?" He asked. Feldt covered her mouth with her hands.

"Umm...W-well, I really did know you." She said. She blushed as she looked down. She couldn't tell him, could she? She felt strong hands clasp her shoulders.

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'll help you." She stuttered. "C-Come back to the Ptolemaios with me." She whispered as she led him away.

To be continued...

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 1. Haha, you're probably wondering if the person she spoke to was really Neil, review if you want to find out!


	2. Love Behind the Lie

Chapter 2 people! Yeah, I really have a plan for this fic, something about this couple makes me so sad. By the way, it seems that I forgot to mention in chapter 1, an approximate timeframe for this fic is probably the time-skip between seasons 1 and 2. That's why Setsuna will not be in it until later, remember how he disappears for four years? So this is the time skip when Celestial Being sort of slows down from the loss of three of their Meisters. And yes, this will go into season 2, and I'm not sure if I'll make the battles and stuff the same as it is in the actual season, if I get enough support for it I'll do it that way, where they're fighting the same people in the same sequence as the actual show. But that would be hard. Whenever I say I will do the battles exactly like the ones in the show, I watch the episode as I write to make sure I write it perfectly, down to the hair! I'm serious, there are many times where I keep on watching the same 5 seconds just to get a feel for how to word it, and then I go into HUGE detail, putting in who jumps where, their facial expressions, their feelings and everything they say word-for-word, and what way their hair is blowing, the exact color of their eyes and such...ah, just thinking about that gives me a headache, but if you want to do something you should do it right, right? However, I'd much prefer it if I didn't have to do that this time around, I will study up on it and maybe write the battles, but I don't think I'll go into that much detail...sorry. I'll do my best, anyway. Anyway, on with the fic.

-Saph

* * *

"Ptolemaios? What's that?" The man asked. Feldt flinched and stopped walking. It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. The real Lockon would know what that name was. Before this point Feldt had thought Neil was doing this as some sort of cover because they were on the real world and could not leak info. But if it really was a cover, he would have at least acknowledged that he knew her, right? And Haro, he would have known what a Haro was. Even if that failed, he would have reacted somewhat to the word Ptolemaios, wouldn't he have? She knew, she knew that he suffered from amnesia, but shouldn't something she had said triggered something in his mind? Unless-_Unless he really isn't Lockon. He could be a spy! _Too late for that, she had already said the word Ptolemaios, and used his codename. _Wait! _That was it. Lockon. Neil never used his real name, that was extremely classified information that shouldn't be used under any circumstance. He had always introduced himself as Lockon Stratos to anyone and everyone that required an introduction. The only one that he had freely given his name to ever since he had become a meister was Feldt. The fact that he introduced himself as Neil Dylandy proved that there was either something wrong, or-_Or he really isn't Lockon. _Feldt finished in her mind. She felt so stupid now. She had let her emotions cause her to release classified information, the man could be bugged for crying out loud! She had no proof that this man was the real Lockon, and not someone that just looked similar, or had a really good plastic surgeon. But, he looked too close to Lockon to be a fake. And...the way he had held her, the warmth, the same soothing voice and calming words; it had to be him. It had to be, yet it couldn't be; two conflicting thoughts raced through her mind and she couldn't let go of either, when she leaned towards one, the other intercepted. She sighed and decided she would take him to the Ptyolemaios. They would be able to do a DNA test and find out if it really was Lockon. If it turned out this man really wasn't her crush, they would mind-wipe him or something and bring him back to earth. The man had a mental condition after all, he would lead the rest of his life thinking being abducted by Celestial Being was all a dream. No! They couldn't do that! If he was a spy, he had to kept on a short leash! If he really wasn't Lockon, they would take him prisoner under the pretence that he knew too much. Why did that suddenly make her feel like a bad guy? Either way, even if he wasn't Lockon, just having him close to her would somehow keep her sane. Or would it? Would seeing him every time she looked at this stranger make her go insane? She didn't care, as long as she could see the man she loved.

"Is something wrong?" Neil inquired, coming in from behind and looking at her from the side. He saw her face, so close to crying. Maybe it was instinct, but he had the urge to hug her. His body reacted before his mind and he found himself embracing her small form. "I really don't know who I used to be, and right now, you're the only person that has a clue." He whispered into her pink hair. She nodded, her hair covering her face.

What was she doing? Why didn't she just arrest this man right now? She could take him to the Ptolemaios as a prisoner, she should have done that upon meeting him. Why was she now in his familiar embrace for a second time that day? There was no proof this was Lockon Stratos, or the real Neil Dylandy, so why couldn't she push him away? She snapped and turned to him, trying to hide her tears.

"P-Please don't get too close." She snapped at him, her voice almost faltering. She glared at him, trying not to let her impulses dictate her actions. "I'm taking you somewhere that you should remember. I just want you to get your memories back." The last sentence was more of a plea than what she had planned. "Just so you know, we were never close, I only knew you because we were on the same team." The lie fell out of her mouth so easily, but every word sent daggers into her heart. "Don't get chummy with me, Neil, unless you want to die before you remember who you were." She choked out before she couldn't take it anymore. She turned away from him and walked forward, trying her best to keep her sobs quiet.

Neil Dylandy looked at the girl. Why did he feel that it was so forced? Her actions, her words, the way she acted around him. She had been different just a few minutes before, when he had first seen her. What was wrong with her?

"Alright. But just so you know, I hate lies." Neil whispered. The woman froze in mid step and wheeled around, facing him. Her long, pink hair danced across her face and as it fell he could see tears falling from her eyes.

"D-Don't...Please don't..." She sobbed.

"Don't what?" Neil asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Don't act like him, don't say those words to me. Don't act like you know me when you don't..." She sobbed.

"Feldt loves Lockon. Feldt loves Lockon." Haro chirped. Neil looked at the orange ball.

"Who's Lockon, little guy?" Neil asked. He thought this was a personal matter for the girl. Maybe she was at the cemetery because this 'Lockon' was her husband or something and had died. Or maybe he broke up with her and she was at the site to see how it felt to be dead. Either way he wanted to help the girl.

"S-Stop, Haro!" Feldt called before Haro could reveal everything. She couldn't trust this man, not until she was sure he was Lockon. If he found out any more about Celestial Being they were in big trouble. Neil was still puzzled, but now he looked to the girl. "Now, if there are no other questions, shall we be going?" Feldt asked. Neil nodded and followed her.

"Alright, but I want to know, who is this Lockon guy? Is he someone important to you?" Neil asked. Feldt felt the pain seer through her heart again. If she couldn't call him that, then at least she could tell him a little, right?

"H-He is a great man. He was kind and gentle, he was very observant, knowing when anything was wrong with someone. And, he could make all those troubles go away, whether it was with a casual conversation, or his smile. He never stopped smiling, and he always went overboard with his shooting." Feldt nearly broke down again, but she was letting it all out. Her feelings, her thoughts, and her love, begging for it all to reach him.

"Shooting?" Neil asked, intrigued.

"He was a great shot, very accurate; and he had a trigger finger, being able to snipe really well, really fast. It was like his hands were made for the gun." Feldt whispered. "Such soft hands..." Feldt seemed to disappear into those words, but came back soon after. "He always said, 'Aim and snipe!' and never missed. He was fantastic. They called him Lockon Stratos, the man that could snipe you from the other side of the stratosphere."

Neil looked at the girl as she told the tale. She really did love that man, he could tell from the way her green eyes changed when she spoke about him, and the way she described him, only someone very close would know that much.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter two. I just thought that was a good place to end the chapter, next one, you'll find out if the mystery man is really Lockon, or someone else. Read and review, please! Reviews make me get the next chapter out faster, honest!

-Saph


End file.
